


Not a big deal

by loulougoingsolo



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dare, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Other, Polyamory, tropetastictuesday3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulougoingsolo/pseuds/loulougoingsolo
Summary: Jessie and Christy dare Rhett and Link to finally kiss.This is my submission to the Tropetastic Tuesday challenge #3 on the Tumblr fandom, organized by TheGreyHenley. The trope for this week was Kissing on a dare (in 1000-2000 words). Enjoy!





	

“You know, it’s actually kind of funny that you guys haven’t kissed each other yet”. Jessie was laying in bed next to Rhett, casually stroking his bare chest. A small hint of a smile rose on her face as she snuggled in his armpit.

“Babe, what do you mean? Link and I? What are you talking about?” Rhett lifted his head from the fluffy pillow to look at his wife. Just a second ago he had been so relaxed, enjoying their Saturday morning together, and now, for some odd reason, he felt defensive.

“It’s just something Christy and I were talking about last night. You’ve known each other for ages, and done pretty much anything imaginable together, except for just this one thing.”

“You mean, you girls want us to kiss? Why on Earth would you want that?”

“Don’t be silly, Rhett, you know what I mean. You’ve been teasing the Rhink fans all season, and now they’re making such a big deal out of it, when it’s just a kiss between friends. You guys should show them that it’s nothing that spectacular. If it helps you out, I’ll kiss Christy, so that we’ll stay even.”

“You want to kiss Christy now? What the crap, Jessie?”

“Honey, it’s just a kiss. Think about it, really.” She placed a gentle kiss on her husband’s chest, patted his cheek and got out of bed, now with a wide smile on her face.

* * *

 

“Did Christy tell you what they were talking about on Friday?”

It had taken Rhett the rest of the weekend to figure out how to bring Jessie’s ridiculous idea into discussion. Now they were on their way to work – it was Rhett’s turn to drive – and he had decided to take the direct approach.

“No, she didn’t say anything. Why?”

“They want us to kiss. Apparently they are more than happy to kiss each other, too.” Rhett couldn’t stop himself from sounding a little irritated. He just didn’t like the idea of Jessie kissing anyone but himself…Oh, and of course, he didn’t want to kiss Link, either.

“What?! We agreed on not doing that. What did you say about Jessie and my wife?” Link practically jumped off his seat.

“She said they thought it wasn’t such a big deal, and that we just should get it over with. You know, to prove there’s nothing to it. That we are just best friends. I guess I kind of get what she meant.”

* * *

 

Why was Link feeling so restless about this? They’d drunk each other’s pee, for god’s sake – how was this more difficult in any way?

“I still don’t get how we are supposed to do this. How are we supposed to make a whole episode about a single kiss? I really don’t think this is such a good idea.”

“Link, we discussed this already. The episode is about the most iconic kisses in movie history. We’ll kiss at the end of the episode, you know, just a little peck. It’ll be over before we know it.”Rhett was fixing his hair in front of the mirror, acting maybe a bit too normally. His words sounded quite reassuring alright, but his hands had been sweating like crazy all morning. Just a peck on perched lips, no biggie. Yeah, right.

“Are you sure, man? Because I’m not.” Link tried to reach his friends eyes with his own to seek comfort, but Rhett had already turned away, avoiding his gaze. “It’ll be fine.” Rhett’s voice didn’t help Link at all. Not one bit.

* * *

 

“Link, do you know the difference between Rhett Butler and Rhett McLaughlin?”

“Umm, not really, no. What is it, Rhett?”

“Let’s talk about that!”

* * *

Nine romantic movies later, it was almost time to finish the episode. They only had their favourite iconic movie kiss to present, and that completely unimportant little kiss. The script had made it fairly easy to go through the episode, but as time went on, Link was getting more and more nervous by the minute. He was having trouble listening to Rhett talking, while it appeared Rhett was having no trouble what so ever being his normal relaxed self.

“Ok, the most iconic kiss in a movie ever. This is actually my personal favourite. Do you know what it is, Link?”

“Well, based on what you said earlier, I have an idea. But why don’t you tell us, Rhett.”

“The most iconic kiss is of course the one between Scarlett O’Hara and my namesake Rhett Butler. These two had some serious on-screen chemistry between them in Gone with the wind.”

While the clip of Rhett and Scarlett kissing was shown on screen, Rhett quietly looked at Link raising his eyebrow, as if asking “We’re gonna do this now?” Link had no choice but to nod – if Rhett was up for it, no way was he going to back out and be the one who failed the challenge.

“I agree with you, Rhett, that is pretty iconic alright. But you still haven’t answered your own question about the difference between you and Rhett Butler. So what is it?”

“Well, although we both are undeniably attractive and good looking guys, Rhett Butler, or Clark Gable, actually had such a bad breath, Scarlett / Vivien Leigh, hated kissing him. My breath is always minty fresh, and anyone would enjoy kissing me.”

“Really now? Anyone? You don’t think you’re exaggerating just a little bit? I can assure you, I for one would not enjoy kissing you.” Link tried his best to sound as if he was grossed out by the idea, but he had a feeling he wasn’t convincing enough. He was freaking out internally.

“Come on, Link. With all the on-screen chemistry we have? You’d like it. In fact, let’s settle this argument right here, right now!”

* * *

Rhett didn’t give Link a chance to abort the mission. Instead of just placing a little snog on Link’s lips as planned, he really went all in. He grabbed Link by his t-shirt, pulled him closer, and did what he had always wanted to do – kissed Link concentrating all his desires into that one kiss. He felt Link trying to pull out for a nanosecond, but after that initial resistance, Link just seemed to melt and kiss him back. Rhett tasted the subtle taste of honey and peanut butter in Link, and a hint of something else – strawberries? Whatever it was, it was the sweetest thing Rhett had ever tasted, and he wanted more.

Link didn’t notice he had raised his hands to hold Rhett’s head closer. His fingers were all over Rhett’s golden curly hair, but his mind was in a much deeper place. It was as if he was floating in an ocean, not knowing if he wanted to stay on the surface or sink into the cool waters. Either way, he never wanted to leave. He could feel Rhett’s tongue in his mouth and Rhett’s prickly beard rubbing against his face. These were all new, strange sensations, but still so familiar. This was something Link had dreamed of for years, and now that he was here, he never wanted to stop…

“Um, guys?” Stevie’s amused voice somehow managed to reach Rhett’s mind. Crap, were they still filming? What the hell just happened? Reluctantly Rhett pulled away from Link who looked equally confused as Rhett was feeling. They both turned their heads to seek Stevie’s assistance while she was gesturing them to wrap up the episode.

“Right, now, you know what time it is?” Link managed to say.

While the wheel was spinning behind them, they finally started to reach their composure. When the wheel landed on “Gif of today”, Rhett reached for the sector and read the text behind it. After a moment of silence he finally said: ”You know what? Forget about the stupid gif you see on screen. There are a million better ones on tumblr by now. Just go there, and you’ll see I’m right.”

Reaching for Rhett’s hand to calm him down, Link smiled at the camera and ended the episode with: “Or, you can click through to Good Mythical More, where we discuss what just happened.”

* * *

 

A week after airing “the Most iconic kiss ever” episode Rhett, Link, Jessie and Christy were all spending a Friday night together. After an excellent dinner, a few glasses of wine and lots of relaxed conversation about all things possible, they were all feeling a bit giddy. It was Christy, who finally brought up the subject they hadn’t yet talked about together.

“So, guys, how was that kiss, for real? Now that we’re all here and there are no cameras rolling, you can be honest. Rhett, did you taste the strawberries?”

Rhett’s face turned crimson, when both the ladies and Link turned to look at him. Link, who was sitting by his side on the couch, took his hand in his own and softly caressed it with his thumb.

“Yeah, Rhett, how was it?” he asked, with a wide grin on his face. Rhett looked at their joined hands, looked at Link and then, with a happy smile lighting up his face, turned to look at Jessie and Christy. “I guess you girls were right. It wasn’t a big deal. Not a big deal at all.”

Jessie laughed out loud at his witty response, moved a little closer to Christy and while pulling her closer, said: “See, women always know best! Now, you two lovebirds go open another bottle of wine, while we do our part of the agreement.”

Rhett and Link frowned just for a second seeing their beautiful wives fall into a deep, passionate kiss. After watching them for a while, Rhett finally said: ”This has been an odd week, but I kind of like where it’s going. Let’s find that wine. And after that, I may need to do some more research with you. I wasn’t quite certain if it was strawberries I tasted.”

Link wrapped his arms around Rhett’s waist and raised his face to meet Rhett. Just before their lips met, he spoke softly: “Let’s leave science out of this. This is just a kiss between best friends. Not a big deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> This trope was by far the most challenging one to come up with anything fresh. I had a million ideas, but I felt they had already been used a million times in other fics - which is probably why TheGreyHenley chose this trope in the first place. It was still so much fun to write this little story.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Kudos, comments and constructive feedback are always welcome!


End file.
